Axl Rose: The Pokemon Trainer?
by Xxanimefan24xX
Summary: Axl and the band wake up in the world of Pokemon. What will our heroes do with these oddballs in their world?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Sooo here's somethin new. I LOVE GNR because their sooooo TOTALLY AWESOME AND YOU SHOULD LISETN TO THEM RIGHT. NOW. Anyways, i think it wouldbe funny to have them end up in the pokemon world. Sooooo yeah have this thing**

 **DISCLAIMER!: I do NOT own pokemon or GNR (unfortunately otherwise i'd have izzy all to myself and he wouldn't have married Annica or Elena. Just me. It's okay there's a stupid age difference.)**

One day it was sunny out and the GNR band was getting drunk like usual in their studio. They were trying to crank out some new tunes for their new album. Izzy and Duff were in the corner snorting crack and Axl was upstairs doing Axl things. Slash was having a drinking contest with Steven. Like all days, they weren't productive but at least there was no Mr. Brownstone invovled. Yet.

"Those guys...I wish they'd get their act together!" Axl groaned as he slammed his head of firey hair onto the table. It creaked. He punched the wall like he usually does when he gets pissed.

"Im tired," Axl announced to no one in particular. Unless there was a ghost in the room. Then he was talking to the ghost. But sadly, there was no ghost. So he went to bed which happened to be him sitting at the desk which was a table and not a proper desk. A small table at that.

The sun was streaming into Axl's eyes. He winced at the very bright light and opened one emerald eye. Everyting was cartoonish which he didn't understand. He chalked it up to the acid that he was on. Beside him he noted, was his good friend from Lafyatte, Indiana - Izzy Stradlin aka Jeffrey Isbell. He was still asleep. Snoozing along the green grass. The sun never bothered him anyway.

"Hey who are those people sleeping in the grass?" a high pitched but noticeably male voice asked.

"Ash, you'll wake them up if you keep screaming like that!" another high pitched but noticeably _FEMALE_ voice screeched in a whisper.

Axl's ears perked up upon hearing voices. _This is one wierd acid trip._

"What the f *% are you" he asked. Axl normally was very nice to children, but these kids looked rubbery and cartoonish. "Why did my swears get censored?! ARE YOU TRYING TO ANTAGONIZE ME?! ARE YOU TRYING TO CENSOR MY WORDS?! THIS IS AMERICA!" Axl screeched at the sky. The children looked confused and slightly worried for the man who was screechign at the sky. The girl broke her eyes away from the screaming mad man and set her eyes upon sleeping beauty aka Izzy Stradlin who continued to sleep peacefully despite the screeching from his bestie.

The boy asked, "what's America?"

 **SO WHAT DO YOU THINK DO YOU THINK THE BAND WILL GO ON A POKEMON ADVENTURE?! Guess you'll have to wait and see :3c**

 **~Raven iiii]; )'**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYYYYYYYY EVERYONE! Here's the next chpater of the story! It's a littel short i guess, but i tried my best. Please R &R**

 **Disclaimer: I DONT OWN OR KNOW POKEMON OR GUNS N' ROSES OR AXL ROSE OR IZZY STRADLIN (sadly). BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY SO TAKE THAT!**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT IS AMERICA?! YOUR IN IT, DIPSH*%!" Axl raged. Axl was a rager. He raged all the time. Must come from his personality, but I wouldn't know because I"m not a therapist.

"This isn't 'America', this is Sinnoh, mister," another boy with a normal voice answered him. His eyes were closed. How could he see? Axl looked at him in confusion.

Izzy aka Jeff Isbell stirred a little and sat up. His paperboy cap fell off his head, "what is going on?" He asked. He sniffled a bit because of the coke and sat up, "Axl..uh..w-what's going on?" He said again because Axl was still freaking out. He looked over to the kids who were now stariing at him, "Who are you?"

The three kids looked at Izzy Stradlin aka Jeff Isbell and started to introdice themselves. The first boy said "I'm Ash Ketchup from Pallet Town!" THe girl smiled and said "Im Dawn from Twinleaf Town!" And finally the boy with his eyes perpetually closed said "And I'm Brock from Pewter City."

"Waht kind of lame a$$ names are those?" Axl asked. He wasn't being a jerk this time, he was just curious and Axl cusses becasue that's how Axl expresses himself.

Izzy Stradlin aka Jeff Isbell sighed at Axl's antics. He sniffed again as the coke was starting to run down his nose. It's suprising he could feel it since his face is normally numb, "My name is Izzy Stradlin aka Jeff Isbell and that's Axl Rose. Don't mind him. That's just how he is."

"That's a pretty last name, Axl!" Dawn exclaimed, clasping her hands together. Axl thanked her.

Suddenly, something ran out from the patch of tall grass next to them. It looked like a white squirrel with electric blue markings on its back with a giant head. It ran very fast across the path and into the patch of tall grass on the other side of the path. Izzy Stradlin aka Jeff Isbell and Axl looked after it in confusion.

Dawn sqealed in excitement. "Its a pachirisu! I _**NEED**_ it!" Dawn ran after the litte squirrel thing and she disappeared into the grass.

"Hey Dawn, wait up!" Ash yelled and he and brock ran after her, "You two come with" and with that, they left.

Izzy Stradlin aka Jeff Isbell and Axl looked at each other and quietly agreed that this was one weird acid trip.

 **What will happen next?! Will Izzy and Axl go after Dawn with Ash and Brock? Will they maybe catch some pokemon? Who knows. I dont. R &R, no flames or I'll have Axel and Axl kick your butt! :)**

 **~Raven iiii]; )'**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYZZZZZZZZZ!11!1 I havent updated this in like forever so i thouhgt it was time to do that. Yeah. heres a chapterrr**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR GNR**

"GO! PIPLUP!" Dawn screeched as she chucked a pokeball onto the ground. Axl stared at this specticle with confusion. Izzy Stradlin aka Jeff Isbell wasn't with us at the moment. I dont know exactly what people do when they're on crack because i've never done drugs before and i dont plan on starting. Stay in school kids.

"Piplup! Piplup!" Piplup said unethnustiastically. He was petrified because fuckin' parchirasu is an electric type and piplup is a water type. DAWN GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER YOUR GONNA KILL YOUR POKEMON AND GIVE A BAD EXAMPLE TO AXL ROSE AND IZZY STRADLIN AKA JEFF ISBELL.

"Piplup use bubblebeam!" Dawn said pointing her singular index finger at the electric rodent that isn't pikachu. Brock slapped his head in a facepalm like motion.

 _What an idiota._ Broke thought. _Water isn't effective against electricity! How naïve._

Pachurisu was shook and shook thta water right off it's pelt and sent a bolt of pure 100% grade electritiy off at them. It hit Piplup directly and he fainted.

"NOOOOOO!" Dawn cried. She returned Piplup to his pokeball. Dawn was out of usable pokemon. What a loser! She only had one! All the cool kids had at least two!

"Axl! Izzy Stradlin aka Jeff Isbell! You two are our last hope! Release your pokemon frok the pokeballs!" Brock cried in angst. Tears were streaming down Dawn's face and Ash was screaming in the corner because he forgot his pokemon at home. Pikachu was having a siesta.

"What's a pokeball?" Axl asked. Izzy Stradlin aka Jeff Isbell was slightly smarter than his Lafayette couterpart. He grabed the ball from his necklace and threw it.

"Steven! Steven!" shouted the pokemon that was released from the pokeball only it wasn't a pokemon it was the drumemr from guns n' fuckin' roses named Steven Adler. Izzy Stradlin aka Jeff Isbell wasn't shocked because he was still convinced this was one big acid / blow trip.

"Woah dude! What're you doing here?" Axl asked Steven. Steven only smiled that smile of his and said "Steven! Steven!" Axl was flabbergasted and grabbed a pokeball from his belt that has a huge belt buckle on it.

"Go pokeball!" Axl screeched. He was very good at screeching. In fact he based his entre career over him being able to screech.

Out popped a man with a top hat. He had curly hair. He held a guitar.

"Slash! Slash!" It spoke.

 **Iiii]; )'**

 **~Raven**


End file.
